Our Saving Angel
by beware-of-weeping-angels
Summary: Kind-of sorta sequel to Water. Written for sick-atxxheart's challange. Harry's passe on, but Draco can't get over his death.


What do I have to live for? What is left for me now?

I'll be waiting for you.

If you can't live for yourself….could you live for me?

Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing...which really sucks!**

**Written for ****sick-atxxheart's****the suicide challenge, took claim #3, 13, and part of 18. Kind of a sequel to my other fic Water, but this one's from Draco POV, don't have to read the other one to understand it though.**

This pain, this unbearable, unnatural pain, it hurts. It hurts so much. No one knows though, because they can't see it, they can't feel it. They don't understand. They don't understand that I have nothing to live for anymore. I had so many things I wanted to say to you, but you cut your time short.

I storm out of the common room, ignoring the sad eyes that follow me out, I can feel their pity, I don't want it though, I want you back! How could you just leave me alone like that? How could you let yourself go? I start to run, tears starting to fall down my face. I can't see, but my feet know where to take me. To your grave.

People scramble out of my way, not that there are many people in the hallways. The doors fling out in front of me as I make my way to the lake. I run, tripping over my robes, over rocks and twigs, but I don't care, I just continue to run. Closer to you.

I collapse in front of your headstone, your grave. You died; you committed suicide because you thought that no one cared. You were wrong. I loved you….I still do…you never knew. My sobs carry through the little valley next to the lake.

I sob, letting you know that you were loved, that you weren't alone. I hear footsteps, but I don't look up. I stare at the flowers that surround your grave, but I know, none of those people cared about you. They didn't love you, they didn't even know you. They knew Harry Potter. Soon I hear even more footsteps, and I know that I can't stay here long, but I continue to stay, sobbing to your headstone. Wishing with everything that you were back; that you hadn't rushed forward without looking back, I would have been there had you.

"Harry Bloody Potter……greatest idiot in the world to not be able to see what was in front of him."

I look up, only to find the Weasel standing beside me, "He loved you, you know? Hermione and I couldn't understand why…..but then we were too busy with ourselves to notice what he was going through, to help him."

Hermione steps forward, placing another set of flower on the grave, "We wanted to thank you, Draco. For not letting him die alone….for loving him also."

The Weasel wraps his arm around the crying girl, and I turn back to stare at the headstone. A slight wind caresses my check, and I understand. "Harry would like you to leave,"

They stare at me in shock, "Draco, Harry isn't here,"

I shake my head, I know that he isn't here in the physical form, but he's here, "He would like you all to leave,"

Blaise, the first person to arrive, takes their arms, leading them away. I sob again, resting my head against the gravestone. "You left me, Harry. What do I have to live for now? I lived to see you, Harry, so what's left for me now?"

I trace the letters on the gravestone, wishing it weren't here for the millionth time. I read the last two lines, wanting to know who put it there, probably Dumbledore; he always did know more than he was supposed to know.

**You were always loved by an Angel**

**Even when you couldn't see it**

I hate it and love it at the same time, I was your Angel, you called me that with your last breath. No one was supposed to know, you wouldn't have wanted people to know. But I know what it really means even if others don't, and for that reason, I love it. Our love. Our love was our saving angel.

I want to die, just to be with you, but I won't do that, I will cherish your memory with each breath I take.

So I take a deep breath, and listen. Listen to the trees that rustle in the wind. And I swear, I can hear your voice, "I'll be waiting for you, Draco….go….live for me,"

I lean forward, and softly kiss your gravestone, "I will live for you, Harry…but….will you…..will you stay with me?"

I listen again, feeling the wind caress me again, and a whispered reply, "Always, love….but live…a…full life…."

I smile, even as more tears fall from my eyes, I will life a full life just for you, and I will never, ever forget you, or our love. Because our love was our saving angel.


End file.
